Mislead
by AzureFirework
Summary: -Traducción- Nathan escucha a Kotetsu practicar sus diferentes discursos de "Renuncio", pero piensa que practica una confesión amorosa. Cada Héroe, incluído Barnaby, piensan que Kotetsu le confesará su amor muy pronto -Original por Emz0-
1. Chapter 1

_[Notas de traductora: Hola~ ¡Aquí el fuego artificial de heráldico azur! Como primera subida, más que poner un fanfic propio, decidí traducir algo cortito que me encontré leyendo por FF. Este fanfic fue escrito por __**Emz0**__ y pueden encontrarlo sólo poniendo los fanfics en inglés y buscando "humor" con Kotetsu Kaburagi y Barnaby Brooks Jr. como personajes principales._

_Mejor me callo y los dejo leer~ Tschüss]_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer fanfic de Tiger &amp; Bunny. Espero ser capaz de terminar esta historia.<strong>

**Disfrútenla ^-^**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Tiger & Bunny no es de mi propiedad. **__**Si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo esto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mislead<strong>

"Okay, Bunny, ya ves, esto podría ser un poco chocante para tí. Como sea, pensaba que deberías oírlo directamente de mí. Es un tanto, bueno, en realidad, es bastante difícil poner esto en las palabras adecuadas. Espero que no me odies por esto. Bunny, yo-"

_Nonononono. Eso es demasiado repentino. __Hmmm… ¿Quizás debería invitarlo a cenar y luego guiarlo despacio al tema? Sí, quizás algo así deba hacer._

"¡Hey, Bunny-chan! ¿Qué tal todo? Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a cenar o algo esta noche. Tengo algo muy importante que debo decirte."

_¡Sí! Es perfecto. __Lo invitaré casualmente a salir y cuando crea que está preparado, le contaré sobre mi renuncia._

Kotetsu se miró en el espejo y sonrió. "Okay, creo que será el Viernes en la noche sera ideal." Él asintió y se dirigió a fuera del baño.

¡BAM! La puerta del baño se cerró a la vez que una de las puertas de los cubículos se abría lentamente, deslizándose.

_Oh, Kotetsu~ No sabía que sentías ese tipo de cosas para con el guapo._

"N-No bromees. ¿Él QUÉ?"

"Me oíste, guapo, Kotetsu va a invitarte a una cena el Viernes por la noche y va a confesar su A-M-O-R por ti." Nathan deletreó al otro como si se tratara de un professor de Kindergarden con su alumno. "Estoy temblando de emoción al solo imaginarlo."

Barnaby aclaró su garganta y se recompuso. "¿Y cómo podrías saber algo así? Mi relación con el viejo es completamente platónica."

"¿Me preguntas que cómo lo sé? Yo se sobre cada pequeño chisme de este sitio. Y la segunda parte de lo que dijiste es debatible."

"Bueno, entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Deberías aceptarle y dejar que los tiempos sexys toquen a tu puerta. Ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy excitante ¿No lo crees?"

"NO." Él añadió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Hmph. Guapo, si no te gusta mi respuesta, ve y pregúntale a alguien más. Después de todo, ya todo el mundo lo sabe."

Barnaby suspiró y apretó el Puente de su nariz. "Supongo que no tengo elección…" Se enderezó y caminó fuera del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra.

_Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado leerlo. Amaría oír que es lo que piensan, sea bueno o malo. ^^<strong>

_[Notas de traductora: Hola again~ Bueno… ¿qué decir? No estoy segura de que este fic tenga una continuación – sad face – supongo que queda esperar lo que diga quien lo escribió. Recuerden, todo el crédito es de __**Emz0 **__por escribir~ yo solo lo traduje._

_Kisses]_


	2. Chapter 2

_[Notas de traductora: People, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Mislead. Disfrútenlo y perdón por no subirlo antes… no me había dado cuenta de que habían subido un nuevo capítulo xD]_

**¡Woo! Nuevo capítulo. ****Lo siento, estuve acampando la semana pasada así que no pude escribir nada. Como sea, disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: No. Nada es mío.**

* * *

><p>Barnaby dejó salir un exasperado suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia el hall. Luego de su "discusión" con Nathan, el no estaba seguro de si querría saber las opiniones de los otros héroes sobre el asunto. Se detuvo y volteó a la puerta abierta frente a él cuando escuchó algo sorpresivo tras de sí. Barnaby giró para ver a Ivan escondido en el rincón, viéndole fija y acosadoramente.<p>

"Um, ¿Iván? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Inquirió Bunny, la mirada intensa del otro aún sobre él.

Iván parpadeó y entonces una ligera expresión de sorpresa se posó en sus facciones. "¡Sugoi! Señor Brooks ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí –de gozaru? *

Ésta vez el sorprendido fue Barnaby. "Pero, Iván, solo estabas sentado en el rincón. Obviamente sabía que estabas ahí."

"¿Huh? Oh, debo haber vuelto a mi forma sin haberme dado cuenta. Gomen." Rió nerviosamente al dares cuenta de su error.

"Como sea ¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Bueno, más bien es una pregunta que tengo… sobre ti y Taiga-san."

"Y…" Barnaby pudo notar que el otro le daría una especie de consejo o algo así. Fuera el mismo bueno o malo.

Barnaby let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way down the hall. After his 'discussion' with Nathan, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what the other heroes' opinions were about it. He stopped and turned to open the door in front of him when he heard something shuffle behind him. Barnaby turned around to see Ivan huddled in the corner staring intently right at him.

"El hecho de que Taiga-san le esté preguntando sobre salir ¿No lo convierte a él en seme?"

_¿Huh?_

"Digo, usted es el personaje megane. Siempre pensé que haría el primer movimiento. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que al final usted sea el uke entre los dos. Así que comencé a pensar ¿Será posible que usted sea un suke?" La mirada de Iván se volvió seria. Continuó observando a Barnaby, fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido.

_¿Acaso está esperando a que le conteste?_

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y qué es seme?" Preguntó, confusión genuina tiñendo su voz.

"Ano… No dije nada, olvídelo. Gomen. Espero no haber tomado mucho de su tiempo." Iván volteó su rostro sonrojado a otro sitio y luego corrió nuevamente al fondo del hall.

_¿Qué fue todo eso? _Suspiró el rubio y volvió a observar la puerta previamente olvidada hacia el cuarto de lockers. _Creo que una buena sesión de entrenamiento despejará mi mente y me ayudará a pensar en este asunto._

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen review si es que pueden, agradecería unos cuantos comentarios. ^^ No sé cuándo habrá un nuevo capítulo porque la próxima semana comienzo con la escuela. Espero tener uno antes de la fecha. ^^<strong>

_[Notas de traductora: Y esto fue el capítulo 2… un tanto cortito, pero es mejor que nada. ¿Qué pasará luego de esto? No me espero a leer el momento en que Kotetsu le pida a Barnaby salir para contarle de su "renuncia"… por cierto, si alguien no entendió:_

_-de gozaru: Tengo entendido que es lo mismo que "-de gozaimasu". Un sufijo con una significancia similar al "desu"… no estoy segura Uu]_


End file.
